


Pound Town

by Sinistretoile



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fucking, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 00:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19487593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: In an effort to consummate their attraction, she throws it at Steve. Literally.





	Pound Town

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 101st, Steve!

"Morning, Steve."  
"Morning, doll."  
She sipped her orange juice. Slapping his ass as she walked by, she dropped an envelope on the counter. "Happy birthday, Capt." She winked as she strutted out of the common area, an extra sway to her hips. She glanced over her shoulder as Bucky and Sam gravitated to his sides. He lifted the envelope and looked after her. She met his eyes then looked front again and rounded the corner.  
"What is it?"  
"I don't know."  
"Well then, open it." Bucky nudged his arm.  
"Let the man alone." Sam shoved the metal shoulder. "She just threw at him."  
Steve carefully opened the envelope. His eyes widened and his eyebrows raised as he pulled out a picture of her in a stars and stripes string bikini. There were two tickets with the words 'Pound Town' printed like carnival ride tickets.  
Sam's laughter howled next to him. "She literally just threw it at you, man." He slapped his shoulder. "You better cash in those tickets for some birthday sex." Sam walked away chuckling.  
"What's 'pound town'?"  
"I don't know. But it's obviously sexual by Sam's reaction and the picture she gave me."  
"Wait a sec and I'll google it." Bucky pulled out his phone and googled it. His laughter surprised Steve more than Sam's had.  
"What?"  
"Ok. Some of these are great. 'The hypothetical place were you go when you want to Pound aka have sex with somebody'." Steve looked from the tickets and after her. Bucky giggled. This fucker giggled. "You gotta here this one. 'Pound town: where you take the fuck truck, of course!'"  
Steve spit out his orange juice. "What?!" He yanked the phone out of his best friend's hand. He read the responses himself. Then found a simpler one. "It means 'rough sex', punk."  
"I know." Bucky couldn't stop laughing. "But you should have seen your face, Steve." The legs of the chair scraped on the floor. He pointed at the tickets and the picture. "She wants to fuck, Steve."

She chewed her nail. What if the envelope had been too forward? She'd felt so confident and sexy before and after she'd given it to him. And...nothing. He hadn't sought her out. Then it was time for his birthday party.  
She'd left the bikini on under the royal blue dress. Tony had special Fourth-themed cocktails and she'd been partaking pretty heavily. It took a lot to get her drunk, but she got there. Her metabolism was heightened but the idiots who'd experimented on her hadn't done as good a job as the Army had on Steve, Hydra on Bucky or the Red Room on Natasha.  
"You wanna slow down there, pumpkin?" Tony plucked the ninth glass from her hand.  
"Tony, I'm only hovering between buzzed and tipsy. Gimme back the drink." She reached for it but Tony held it further out. "Tony." She swiped for it and he moved it again. "Tony."  
He chuckled at her whine. "What's got you getting shitfaced, sugar?"  
She huffed and let her pretty face drop onto her hands, elbows onto the bar top. "I literally and figuratively threw it at Steve this morning and nothing. You and Nat and Wanda were wrong."  
"We're not wrong. Steve just takes time."  
"He's been taking his time. He kissed me over three months ago." She sighed. "I'm beginning to think that it was just a heat of the moment thing that he regrets."  
Tony frowned and set the glass in front of her. "We're not wrong. And he doesn't regret it, kid. Just...don't give up." He kissed her hair then went off to find Pepper.  
She drained her glass then pushed up off the bar stool. A glance around the party found the birthday boy at the pool table with his best friends and some of the WWII veterans he'd befriended at the VA. He glanced up at her and smiled. She smiled and half-waved then headed for the door.  
Steve handed the pool cue to one of the others and followed after her. He caught her as the elevator doors were closing. His hand shot threw the closing doors and made her scream. They opened. He stepped in to find her up against the wall, shocked.  
"Steve?! What the fuck?!" She slapped his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He flinched with each hit. He shoved his fingers through his hair. "You look beautiful, doll."  
"Thank you." She looked down at her dress and tugged on the hem. Then she looked up at him. "You look good too, Steve." The elevator doors opened on her floor. "Well, good night. Happy birthday, Steve. Enjoy the rest of your party."  
Steve watched stunned as she walked down the hall, away from him. She rounded the corner as the doors closed in his face. He pressed the button repeatedly to open the doors but the elevator had already begun its decent back to the party.  
The first floor they opened at he burst through the door to the stairwell. His superhuman speed let him run up the stairs faster than a regular human. If it were a straight shot, he would have been there in no time. But the ascending circle slowed him down.  
She sighed as she kicked off the heels and dropped to the couch. She would just have to accept that fact that Steve wasn't ready for her. Or he didn't want her. She was more inclined to believe the latter than the former. I mean, what did -SHE- have to offer Steve Rogers, Captain America?  
Pounding on her door scared the fuck out of her. She nearly jumped out of her skin, not to mention almost fell off the couch. She opened the door. Her eyes met Steve's. In a split second, he took a step forward and cradled the back of her head as his lips claimed hers. She squeaked in surprise then sighed. Her lips parted and he seized the opportunity. His tongue swept into her mouth.  
Steve's arm wound around her waist and he pulled her body against him. She melted into that embrace, wrapping her arms over his shoulders. He kicked the door closed behind him as they moved further into the room. He didn't need to ask where her room was. The compound apartments were set up into similar floor plans. Only Steve's and Bucky's, Natasha's, and Tony's were different.  
When he let her go, she was breathless. "Steve?"  
"I'm sorry. I took so long." He kissed her between words, unbuttoning his shirt. It fell to the floor and pulled off the undershirt before kissing her again. Her reeling head finally caught up to her and she pushed him away, his lips trailing after her to continue the kiss.  
"I don't understand."  
He held up the picture and the two tickets, produced from his back pocket. "My birthday gift. I wasn't quite sure that you were serious."  
"And now?"  
He surprised her by slipping his hand between her legs. She gasped as his thick fingers pressed the bikini bottoms into her soaked cunt. "Now, I'm pretty sure."  
She turned them around and pushed him backwards. The backs of his knees caught and he dropped onto the bed. "Then how about you open your present?"  
Steve reached up behind her, taking the zipper of the dress in his hands. He pressed his face between her breasts. She smelled like ozone and sun tan oil. He moaned. With the zipper open, he tugged the dress down to reveal the stars and stripes bikini from the picture. He groaned and massaged her ass, pressing his face between her breasts again to lick and kiss the mounds of her breasts.  
"Happy birthday to me." His hands on her ass pulled her down into his lap. She rolled her hips against him, feeling his growing cock. "You're so fucking beautiful, doll." He didn't wait for a response before he kissed her again. His skilled fingers untied the top at her neck then pulled the fabric away.  
They parted again and his mouth went directly to her breasts. He kissed and sucked on the flesh of them before sucking the nipples between his teeth, one at a time. She gasped and sighed, running her fingers through his shaggy hair, scratching her nails on his scalp.  
"I've thought about this a lot." He looked up at her from her breast, his tongue teasing the nipple. Their eyes met. "And that kiss...I've thought about that a lot."  
She screamed as he whipped her around onto her back and propped himself above her. "Steve! You gotta stop doing that!"  
"What?"  
"Scaring me."  
He chuckled. "I'm sorry, doll." His kisses trailed down her belly. "I'll make it up to you." The ties of her bikini loosed and the fabric triangles fell open, revealing her glistening pussy to his hungry eyes. He growled and dove face first into her cunt. His bearded face rubbed back and forth over her sensitive pussy lips as he drew in a deep breath of her scent.   
"Oh god, please don't tease..." He laughed and watched her body convulse at the press of his tongue to her clit. He tried a few different strokes and patterns before she clenched her thighs around his head and grabbed onto his hair. "Yes! Steve!" His fingers slid inside her slick cunt.  
"You gonna cum for me, doll? Give me your orgasm for my birthday?" His tongue lapped at her clit between him sucking it into her mouth. His fingers stroked her sweet spot and she bucked off the bed. "There it is...let go, doll." He licked and sucked her clit, pressing and petting his fingers over her sweet spot. She screamed his name, bucking off the bed and clenching at the sheets.  
He kitten licked her clit as she came down, sending pleasurable jolts through her. He sat back on his knees and opened his trousers before shimmying out of them. She lay there, panting and staring at the ceiling.  
"You okay, doll?"  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just...just realizing this is real and I didn't pass out on the couch." Her eyes met his and she blushed fiercely. "You have an amazing mouth."  
"Thank you." He ducked his head and his longish hair fell over his eye. Her hand wrapped around his neck and pulled him down into her a passionate kiss. She tasted the salty musk of herself on his tongue and she groaned. He cupped the side of her head, his fingers in her hair and his thumb pressed to her chin. "If I hurt you, you tell me. Okay?"  
"Okay." She reached for the nightstand and pulled out a condom. He plucked it from her fingers and after a little one-handed maneuvering, he had it rolled down his length and was poised to enter her. They looked into each other's eyes as he slowly pushed into her, giving her body time to adjust to the stretch of him. He pulled back and eased forward again, letting her body open and slick to ease his way. He wasn't abnormally large but he wasn't small either.  
His pelvis rested against hers. So did his forehead. "You feel so fucking amazing, doll baby." The tip of his nose nuzzled hers. Her legs wrapped around his thighs. They stayed locked together until she began to mewl and wiggle. "Sorry, doll, sorry. I needed a minute."  
She lifted her hips and swiveled them. "It's ok, Steve. You feel so good. I just...I need you to move, baby."  
"Remember, tell me if I hurt you."  
"Okay, Steve." She nodded, licking her lips. Her breathless moans and pants punctuated the wet slap of his flesh against hers. His cock his all the right places, filling her up with each slow drag.  
"What did those tickets say?"  
"Pound town."  
"Pound town, right." He gathered her arms and pinned her wrists in one of his large hands above her head. His speed picked up, his hips snapping each hard, deep thrust. His other hand gripped her hip. She tightened her legs around his thighs. Her hands flexed in his grip.  
"Oh fuck, Steve!"  
"That it? That what you want, doll baby?"  
"Yes. Yes!" His knees dug into the mattress as he pounded into her. His hot breath tickled her neck when he buried his face into her the curve there. He tasted to the salt and sweet of her sweaty skin, licking and sucking small marks along her shoulder and up her neck. Her body clamped around him as she bucked up. Her toes curled as the orgasm surged through her. He kept his thrusts shallow as she came down. Then he picked up the pace, getting her thrashing and moaning as he fucked her into the mattress.  
Her third orgasm pulled him down into his with a startled, strangled cry. He collapsed half-on half-off her, breathing heavily. His fingertips gingerly traced her arms then down over her breasts. One hand cradled her head, the other rested on her stomach.  
"Happy birthday, Steve."  
"Yes, definitely happy birthday to me."


End file.
